Among interactive media enthusiasts, such as computer game enthusiasts, broadcasting live video and uploading video clips of computer interactive media sessions (e.g., game sessions) is widely popular. In one known hosting system, users post links to live video streams and/or video clips of insession video (e.g., in-game video) to a hosting site, for viewing by other users. In the known hosting system, this video data is organized by channels, each channel being established by a user, and typically organized around a theme such as a particular game title. Within each channel, the user that curates the channel may post links to live video and video clips of in-session video, which may be viewed by viewers who view the videos in the channel.
One drawback with such systems is that a large amount of video is generated by users, and it can be incredibly difficult for users to find a specific video to watch. Video content is created and uploaded by users from various disparate gaming platforms to the hosting system, and users craft titles of their video feeds, clips, and channels. The hosting system includes a search tool that enables users to enter keyword search queries to be matched against the textual titles of the live video feeds, video clips, and channels. While this provides users some ability to locate content, the textual titles of the videos themselves are subject to the whims of individual users and thus the content returned in a search query is often not relevant to the viewer, or is too voluminous to be helpful. Further, such an approach to searching interactive media video is limited to the small amount of textual information that can be contained in the title of each file. Typically, the title is a short string that is derived from the file name for the video data file. As a consequence of these drawbacks, viewers may be forced to sort through a large number of files when searching for relevant interactive media video and in many cases may not find content which is relevant to them despite the search.